


Reprieve

by HillaryLeonor



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 20th c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt, Masturbation in Bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HillaryLeonor/pseuds/HillaryLeonor
Summary: February 12, 1999. Hillary sought a fleshly reprieve. She ended up hurting her heart instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first public dabble at smut. Or something close to it. Comments and constructive criticisms are welcome. :)
> 
> If you are not comfortable with smut or masturbation fics, then do not proceed. This is not for you. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this fic!

Hillary Clinton was the greatest bitch in the world.

Really, she was.

Like, what kind of a fucked up lady denies her husband a kiss?

Especially when that said lady desperately craves for her husband? 

For months, despite the hurt constricting her wounded heart, she was desperately craving for her husband and his touch. For months, with the exception of their last wedding anniversary, they had been rebuilding their relationship anew. Their affections towards each other were slowly and steadily resurfacing. They missed each other even when the other was gone for only a few hours; she allowed him to caress her affectionately again and she began pampering him back, attending to his every needs without the feeling of obligation or duty as a wife. And that day, the 12th of February, 1999, a perfect opportunity presented itself: He was acquitted by the Senate of all charges! The handed their enemies a major blow!

Hillary and Bill were each enjoying a glass of champagne at the Oval after his speech at the Rose Garden. Months and months of stress and strain were slowly diffused in their realization that they had overcome their greatest obstacle. Together. Their strong partnership had its rewards indeed. They were laughing, genuinely, for the first time in months. Lost in their euphoria, they had momentarily shoved the painful scabs of memories that left both of them hurt. They were in a blissful bubble, choosing to relive that short but significant episode of triumph that was quite rare in their marriage these days.

Drunk in victory, the two of them dared trespassing boundaries that were considered off limits since the terrible confession. The combination of alcohol and euphoria lowered their defenses, making it easier for them to penetrate their confines. The tension was slowly but surely building up, along months and months of accumulated thirst that was never satisfied.

When they could take the tension no longer, Bill took the plunge, taking her along in the dive. But Hillary was not ready for it. Not yet. In the middle of their osculation, fear rose from Hillary’s chest, causing her to break from her kiss and departing from his embrace.

Almost in tears, Hillary ran off from the Oval and headed straight to their residence.

When she arrived at the private residence, she did not expect him to follow her right away. She was alone in their quarters, giving her all the time to think, to ponder what to do next. She immediately thought of going to the bathroom for a soak. She remembered that the she bought herself a new bath bomb that was supposed to relieve stress, so she decided that it was a good time to put it into good use.

When she finally dipped into the warm water, she realized that the bath bomb was no match to the emotional stress that she was in.

How could it not be?

The overwhelming conflicting thoughts became too much for her fragile state so she decided to back off from her thoughts and let the bath bombs to their work. She needed to clear her head, anyway.

But that didn’t stop Hillary from thinking what could have happened if she did not back off. She could still remember his warm, sweet breath as his lips hovered over hers. His strong jaw fitting perfectly beneath her palms. His hands caressing the entire length of her back, sending chills across her spine.

She closed her eyes to fully relive that ethereal moment.  

She took a deep breath and imagined that Bill’s lips fully touched hers, his warmth slowly engulfing her body. Those sweet lips that were once considered forbidden to her….the thought alone made her skin feel hot. She touched her crook of neck as she imagined his lips grazing her neck and collar. Unbeknownst to her, a throaty breath escaped from her lips. Her hands went further south as the tugged her breasts and pinched her nipples until they were rock hard. “Yes, Bill please”, she suddenly cried out loud.

She imagined that it was not her hand that was giving lavish attention to her breasts, but Bill’s. His large, strong, experienced hands. His hands whose fingers had muscle memory of every inch of her body. His hands that she always adored, whether be flipping the page of a book, writing a signature or swinging a golf club. His hands that always brought a pool of wetness in between her thighs whenever his fingers came in contact with her center.

She continued her ministrations and went even further south until she reached her core, wet not from the water but from her own arousal. She fantasized Bill’s strong, steady hand rubbing her center in small circles. She arched her back from the electric pleasure. She felt her sensitive nub harden from the gentle attention. Her breathy moans crescendoed into full-throated cries that echoed all around the bathroom. Usually, she was cautious about anyone hearing her throes of passion. But at that particular moment, she did not care.

She felt the pleasure build in her stomach quickly. Hillary continued pleasuring her herself, auspiciously emulating her husband’s familiar strokes. She was almost on the edge when she remembered how Bill would deny her so that he could further build her peak, a habitude of him that never ever failed on her.

Still following Bill’s ruse, she withdrew her middle finger from her nub, eliciting a frustrated grunt from her, and slowly pushed two fingers inside her sopping entrance.  

She threw her head back in pleasure. She almost collapsed at the sensation but she willed herself not to fall over. Not yet. When her body calmed down a bit, she slightly pulled her fingers and then pushed it further inside, her hips meeting her fingers halfway. She was sure she was going to lose it soon.

When she finally adjusted to her fingers, she added another one, desperately remembering the feeling of having Bill inside her. Hard, thick, and smooth.

“Oh God…Fuck me Bill. Fuck me hard”.

In. Out. In. Out.  She fingers were moving like crazy. Her hips where bucking hard against the tub walls. There were numerous occasions when they made love in the same tub, and Hillary missed the feeling of bumping to another body, warm and strong, instead of the cold harness of the ceramic. She missed the pang of pain in her head as Bill gripped her hair in pure ecstasy. She missed the burn in her lungs every time she forgets to breathe in the middle of a passionate kiss. All those memories of sharing her pleasure with her husband, along with the acknowledgement that it might never happen again, further twisted the knife that was already stabbed in her heart.

In. Out. In. Out. Her fingers mimicked the motion Bill would make during their intense lovemaking. Momentarily, she was able to push aside her feelings of hurt and instead focused on bringing herself to a climax. When Hillary felt was about to roll over the edge, Bill’s voice echoed into her head.

“Let go, Baby. Let go. For me”.

And she did.

She screamed “Yes, yes, yes, yes” as she experienced a powerful orgasm she never thought she could build. Her eyes fluttered in deep pleasure, causing the tears that pooled in her eyes to fall all over her face.

Hillary was still breathing heavily from the orgasmic high when she finally let herself choke into sobs. In the end, body was thankful for that reprieve.

But her heart and mind weren’t.


End file.
